Bioprosthetic valves have been developed that attempt to mimic the function and performance of a native valve. Flexible leaflets are fabricated from biological tissue such as bovine pericardium. In some valve designs the biological tissue is sewn onto a relatively rigid frame that supports the leaflets and provides dimensional stability when implanted. Although bioprosthetic valves can provide excellent hemodynamic and biomechanical performance in the short term, they are prone to calcification and cusp tears, among other failure modes, requiring reoperation and replacement.
Attempts have been made to use synthetic materials, such as polyurethane, among others, as a substitute for the biological tissue, to provide a more durable flexible leaflet prosthetic valve, herein referred to as a synthetic leaflet valve (SLV). However, synthetic leaflet valves have not become a valid valve replacement option since they suffer premature failure, due to, among other things, suboptimal design and lack of a durable synthetic material.
A number of fabrication techniques have been used to couple the leaflets to a frame, including sewing individual leaflets to the frame (biological and synthetic), and for synthetic leaflets only, injection molding and dip coating a polymer onto the frame. In many cases, the resulting leaflet is supported on the frame and defines a flap having a mounting edge where the leaflet is coupled to the frame and a free edge that allows the flap to move.
The leaflet moves under the influence of fluid pressure. In operation, the leaflets open when the upstream fluid pressure exceeds the downstream fluid pressure and close when the downstream fluid pressure exceeds the upstream fluid pressure. The free edges of the leaflets coapt under the influence of downstream fluid pressure closing the valve to prevent downstream blood from flowing retrograde through the valve.
Valve durability under the repetitive loads of the leaflets opening and closing is dependent, in part, on the load distribution between the leaflet and the frame. Further, substantial load is encountered on the leaflet when in the closed position. Mechanical failure of the leaflet can arise, for example, at the mounting edge, where the flexible leaflet is supported by the relatively rigid frame. The repetitive loads of leaflet opening and closing leads to material failure by fatigue, creep or other mechanism, depending in part on the leaflet material. Mechanical failure at the mounting edge is especially prevalent with synthetic leaflets.
The durability of the valve leaflets is also, but not limited to, a function of the character of bending by the leaflet during the opening-closing cycle. Small radius bends, creases and intersecting creases, can produce high stress zones in the leaflet. These high stress zones can cause the formation of holes and tears under repetitive loading.
Bioprosthetic valves may be delivered using surgical or transcatheter techniques. A surgical valve is implanted into a patient using open-heart surgical techniques. The surgical valve is usually manufactured to have a fixed diameter as opposed to a transcatheter valve which is required to attain a range of diameters for access and delivery. The surgical valve is usually provided with a sewing cuff about a perimeter of the valve to allow for suturing to the native tissue orifice. Sewing cuffs are well known in the art.
A transcatheter prosthetic valve is delivered endovascularly via a catheter which can help to minimize patient trauma as compared with an open-heart, surgical procedure. Open-heart surgery involves extensive trauma to the patient, with attendant morbidity and extended recovery. A valve delivered to the recipient site via a catheter avoids the trauma of open-heart surgery and may be performed on patients too ill or feeble to survive the open-heart surgery.
Some transcatheter valves comprise flexible leaflets mounted inside a tubular metal frame. The metal frame may be self expanding or balloon-expanded from a pre-deployed compressed diameter to the deployed functional diameter. The diameter of the delivery system is dependent, in part, on the resulting thickness of the compressed valve leaflets within the frame as it is mounted on the delivery catheter. In addition to the valve durability issues discussed above, the transcatheter valve must also be able to withstand the handling and deployment stresses associated with being compressed and expanded.
The transcatheter valve must be capable of being securely coupled to the tissue orifice of the implantation site after endovascular placement so as to avoid, for example, dislodgement or migration of the valve after placement. The coupling of the valve to the implantation site is commonly facilitated by relatively high hoop strength of the frame placed in urging engagement with the tissue orifice.
There exists a need for a durable prosthetic valve that may be delivered either surgically or endovascularly.